Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest involves applying the right security policies to the right mobile device at the right time and under the right circumstances, while guarding against potential or actual cyber threats, in order to securely operate and access sensitive data in an appropriate way. For example, a mobile device user may want to carry one device that has access to his own personal services, but also has access to various secure services. Secure service providers may want to enable the user to carry one device that has access to the secure services while protecting the secure services from malicious activity that may be associated with, or have access to the secure services by way of, the user's personal services.